


Moonlit Skies & Us Beneath

by sweetcreatures



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcreatures/pseuds/sweetcreatures
Summary: soulmate/ˈsōl ˌmāt/noun1. a person with whom one has a strong affinity, shared values and tastes, and often a romantic bond, usually connected through the spiritual world.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

"But what if you get attacked by bears!?"

Natalie (Harry's latest fling) whined on the phone. Harry just huffed in annoyance. "There are no bears in that forest, Nat" Harry groaned, shifting in his seat. The old man beside him was out cold, half leaning on Harry as if Harry owed him something. The trees outside the bus went by a blur as the bus whirred past all the disappearing objects. "I know, but you never know Haz, you know how worried i get, what if-" Harry didnt resist the sound of annoyance that erupted through his throat. They we're not even dating for a week now and this bitch was acting like they were fucking married. "If, anything happens" Harry sighed, exasperatedly, "I'll call you okay?"

"'kay" Harry could literally hear her ridiculous pout. Harry ran a hand through his hair. Sitting up a bit straighter, he saw the forest come in view. It was right beside the roadside. "Nat, I'll talk to you later. I'm here so yeah. Bye" Harry hung up, he didnt care she was mid-sentence or was just concerned for him. He just didnt like her the way she thought he did. Its a casual fling. They both know it. Heck, everyone in their school knows it. Harry's just in it for sex ; the only reason he ever 'dated' anyone. But she just has her hopes up and Harry knows this one will be very hectic to get rid off.

The bus came to a halt as Harry gathered his things and got up, stirring the old man from his sleep. "Sorry" Harry grinned at the man, not really meaning it. The man looked out of it and it was very amusing for Harry. He just shook his head, amused and slung a bag over his shoulder and gripped the other in his hand.

Checking for his camera at his side, he stretched. Fixing his snapback, he straightened his shirt and got off the bus. He turned back to see the driver frowning at him, probably wondering what he was going to do in the middle of nowhere. Harry just grinned and the driver shrugged. The automatic doors closed and the bus started off.

"Okay" Harry drawled out, gripping the strap of his bag tighter. He started walking towards the thick forest.

~*~*~*~

His breathing got louder with every step he took. He was panting and out of air but he couldnt risk to stop running for one single second. His heart was thumping in his chest like a hammer, climbing in his throat every now and then. But luck seemed to snicker him at that moment as his feet got stuck in a branch that grew into the ground and over the pathway. "Omfh" He fell down, his camera flying forward a few inches infront of him.

The deer paused to look back at him, as if to mock him. "Fuck. You." Harry mouthed as the deer stared at him. He was glad he didnt speak deer, or the deer didnt speak english or otherwise, he'd be able to distinguish that look the deer was giving him to either pity or sneering. Either way, the deer was a bitch with fucking fast legs.

The deer took off as he saw Harry collecting himself. Harry dusted his clothes and knees that were covered in dirt. "Fucking bitch" Harry muttered under his breath as he picked up his camera. After a moment of inspecting, he came to a conclusion that it wasnt broken. Sighing in relief, he stepped back to find a new view. This was a new place where he found himself. But what surprised him was the cottage that stood a little bit above the ground in its full glory.

"Damn..." Harry trailed off as he walked towards the cottage. There was a huge tree growing out of the cottage from one side and bushes and shrubs covered it, engulfing the whole cottage, ever so gracefully. Standing infront of it now, Harry decided to check if someone actually really lives here or otherwise, this might be his home for the upcoming days. Straightening his posture once more, Harry brought his curled fingers to knock on the oak door.

Knock Knock

Nothing.

He wasn't convinced so he knocked again.

Nobody was answering.

Guess, no one lived here after all. Only Harry is stupid enough to knock on an abandoned cottage in the middle of a forest situated in the middle of nowhere. Ha!

Harry sighed as he brought his hand down. He twisted the handle of the door, in hopes of opening it but, it was locked. No shocker, really. Harry had expected that. He twisted it again, with much force this time but it never opened. Sighing, Harry picked his duffel bag and swung it over his shoulder. But just as he did, he heard a small almost inaudible tick from the door. He felt the urge to go at the handle again. Maybe it would open this time? But how on earth would it open if it didnt even budge at the first two attempts?

Try?

Harry huffed, giving it one more shot.

He twisted the handle loosely, and much to his surprise, the handle made a small tick, signalling that the door was now open. Still in shock, he pushed the door and it opened. A tiny squeak left his mouth in triumph. He was overjoyed now that he didnt have to spend the rest of his time here out at the mercy of the forest and its inhabitants, lying in a makeshift bed tied between two trees, fussing over the bugs that would crawl on his arms every now and then.

He walked inside the well furnished cottage and was hit with the strong smell of scented candles. It was definite somebody lived here, over how the cottage was maintained, not a speckle of dust on the stuffy couch or the countertops in the open kitchen. He dropped the duffel bag in the doorway as he strolled forward, admiring the setting of the cottage. But the cottage was ...empty?

The tree that looked grown into the cottage from outside was actually shaped into cupboards and shelves from inside. It looked very antinque-ish, yet very graceful. There was a wooden table right infront of the kitchen with polished wooden chairs. The house was basically made of wood. And smelt of cedarwood as well. It was a very refreshing atmosphere, quite relaxing. Harry slumped on the small small stuffy couch that was facing an enormous window that was built instead of the wall. It showered a great deal of sunlight in, even though it wasnt the peak hours. Also, it showed an amazing spectacle of the wild forest outside. Shrubs and wild plants were trailing the glass window from outside and it was such a charming view.

Just sitting there felt like a proper escape from the harsh reality, a subtle approach to inner peace.

Harry got up, and placed a kettle on the stove, making some tea. While the water was boiling, he decided to discover the rest of this beautiful cottage that smelt so much like home. He climbed upstairs, to see if he could find a bedroom to stay or not. Its not like he was desperate or anything. The couch downstairs was fairly comfortable, he could manage. He planned to stay with bugs initially so the couch sounds heaven compared to that utter shit scenario. With that thought, he walked straight infront of 3 doors. Who said going orthodox was bad? Beds are never a bad option. Always preferable over the couch. Nevermind...

He tugged at the handle of the first door but came to no avail. He tried the other two but only one of them complied. Huffing slightly, Harry walked into the small room that contained supplies. Then the couch, it is.

Oh, okay.

He walked outside the small room and his eye suddenly caught a small rope hanging from the roof.

An Attic!

He pulled it and it fell down, hanging on it hinges, bringing down a whole downpour of dust particles that flew straight into Harry's eyes and mouth. "Bloody fucking-" Harry gasped, coughing down in his fist, swatting away the dust in the air. As he straightened up, he felt a chill ran down his spine. He shivered slightly, shaking the uncomfortable feeling off. He had plans to retrieve a ladder from the supplied closet but the sound of the kettle echoed through the empty cottage rather loudly. Dusting off his clothes, he gave the rope another tug and the small opening to the attic closed with a tick.

Trotting downstairs, he went on thinking about how his decision to visit this forest was one he won't be regretting. Pouring a steaming cup of tea, he went back to pick his bag from where it was carelessly tossed on the floor of the doorway. He picked all of his belongings and dumped them on the table, and retrieved a bagel from his backpack. Of course, he had planned out his survival here, in the wilderness. He was a photographer for fuck's sake, not Bear Grylls.

 

He leaned against the countertops, gripping them tightly, staring into oblivion when his phone vibrated. He swiped against the screen, answering it. "Yellow?" Came a smooth Irish voice dripping with humor. "Niall, you sound like a bimbo" Harry huffed, as Niall cackled. "Glad to know you're still alive man" Harry rolled his eyes, then realized that Niall couldn't see him.

"Of course I'm alive you idiot, what did you expect?" The kettle whistled, signalling that the water was now boiled. He poured the hot water into a cup and surfed through the cupboards for tea while Niall rambled on how he expected papa bear to inform him that his friend had been bear supper. Harry hummed along to Niall as he opened a cupboard that had a box of yorkshire tea. "Bingo" Harry smirked as he took out a bag and went to the couch.

"So anyways, Zayn's asking where are you gonna sleep?" Harry facepalmed himself for not telling them earlier about his fortune. "Oh yeah, I initially thought of making a hammock or summat but then I found this cottage and-" Harry was cut off mid-speech. "What?" Niall sounded incredulous. He could hear shuffling from the other line then Zayn also spoke up "You found a cottage." He deadpanned, as if Harry was lying.

"I'm not kidding, I found this cottage, well its really spacious and pretty and cozy as well. PLUS" Harry paused for dramatic effect. Niall and Zayn stayed quiet in shock, tempted to listen what Harry had to reveal. "I found a shit load of scented candles so it smells like home!" Harry cheered, sitting his tea. Both of his friends groaned from the other side. "We thought you found some treasure chest or summat, dickhead." Zayn's silky voice spoke up.

"It is a treasure, Atleast I'm not out in the wilderness, strangled mid-air in a hammock accompanied by bugs" Harry pouted but then again, no one could see him.

"Whatever, mate." His friends said in unison. Harry's brow creased as he thought of flipping Niall's world a bit. "Nigel.. " Harry sung in a eerily sweet voice and that perked Niall's attention signalling that shit was going to hit the fan. "What did you do Harry" Niall warned , his tone serious for the first time tonight. Harry just stifled a laugh as he continued in the same charming voice.

"Nothing too big, Nigel. Just nicked a few of your snacks"

The line was silent, then :

"You didnt" Niall sounded petrified as shuffling came from the other side of the line. "Oh but I did, honey" Harry sat back, looking smugly at his nails, waiting for Niall's reaction. "HARRY YOU FUCKING IDIOT, I WILL CUT YOU IF YOU DONT GET EATEN BY FUCKING BEARS, BITCH" Niall screamed in the phone when he realized that Harry hadn't even spared a single snack. "Love you too, babycakes" Harry said in a singasong voice, making kissy sounds, Zayn laughing in the background over Niall's frantic breathing. A branch snapped from the kitchen window and Harry looked at the it.

"Shut it, Zayn. I'm ruined" Niall yelled at Zayn as Harry chuckled. They started yelling at each other so Harry excused himself. Niall threatened him that he will burn all of his floral shirts and his shiny boots. Harry's gotta admit, he was pretty scared cause Niall was impossible. He stole Niall's sanity more than his food, and that was a dangerous, extremely risky thing to do. The boy depended on it. Oh well, he'll miss them. Especially the pink polkadot.

As he sipped of his tea, night time approached rather quickly. He was starting to feel lightheaded after a while so he blowed the only candle that was burning, which was formerly illuminating the cottage with an orange glow. The cottage was plunged into darkness and Harry used his phone to walk to the couch where he used his jacket as a pillow and dozed off, sleeping soundly.

Little did he know, he was being watched. Blue eyes boring down into his sleeping form.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~A.N : First chap of MSAUB is up! Next update will be posted soon. Kudos & Comments are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A.N) Sorry guys, my internet was fucked so I couldn't update. Chapter 3 is done and I'm working on Chapter 4. I'll try to update asap. Oh, and I didnt edit the chap, didnt have time so pls ignore the mistakes. Other than that, Enjoy !  
> (PS I love Jay, Louis' mom isnt Jay in this story js)

~*~*~*~

It was an awfully beautiful morning when Harry's state took ahold of conciousness. Sunlight cascaded down gracefully from the large window, reflecting off the cream white walls and absorbing into the wooden floorboards and the kitchen's olive-green walls, making the whole cottage look like a safe haven. Yawning like a cat, Harry got up rather clumsily as he stretched, a few of his bones cracking into ease. He got up while lazily scratching at his back, taking in the whole scenario. So, Day One of Adventures in the forest (without getting killed).

He picked his phone and checked for any missed calls from his friends or a disasterous tantrum-like text from his mother addressed to Harry demanding that he return home as soon as possible and call him when he reads that text/disappointment. But luck seemed to be on his side, playing the game rather fairly because he saw no such texts at all. But he that doesnt mean he shouldn't be hyper-aware of the fact that Niall likes to talk. More like he lives to talk (and eat). Not to mention, him and Anne being friends is a already a fatal blow to this 'fortnight of adventures before college starts'.

Once his mother gets suspicious and gets her way through drugging Niall with cookies AND eventually finding out, there would be no force on this planet but God stopping her from packing to find Harry herself in the forest but there'd be no force similarly from stopping the Irishman's pitiful demise through Harry's hand in the flames of the deprivation of freedom. And that, Harry had made abundandtly clear when he left his and Niall's shared apartment. So, he might hold on to the Irishman actually valuing life and keep his chatterbox of a mouth zipped for his own safety reasons. Eh, too dramatic of century he's witnessing. Harry shrugged carelessly, slinging on his bag and slipping out of the heavy oak-doors and the cottage.

~*~*~*~

Louis was stressed. It was the simplest way of putting his condition that screamed 'I'M FUCKED, YAY'. So, this breathtakingly beautiful and charming human, decides to trespass his not-so-humble abode. And not even that, he decides to stay, judging by the fact that he's left his belongings on the couch (No, ghosts can't read minds). Louis knew he was fucked when he saw the boy fidget with the door for the first time. He didnt know whether it was this angel-like human's chocolaty-brown wonder of curls or those sinful bow of lips or that flawlessly pale skin, or those strikingly mesmerizing pair green eyes but either way, Louis was utterly fucked. But he wasn't stupid to not notice the drastic change of dimensions. He's been chanting those four words ever since this nameless human has walked in. He cannot let himself get distracted and carelessly fall for someone mortal when he could possibly lure them into getting his cure to deprived freedom. But he had to make an appearence. That would only give him clear options to progress forward with his future relationship with the human (platonic of course), because otherwise he had no clue. But then again,

Parallel, but opposite dimensions...

~*~*~*~

By the time Harry had managed to find his way back to the cottage, the moon had made an iconic appearence in the beautiful summer sky. Harry fiddled with the handle, gingerly shuffling inside the shelter of the cottage. Waking up early meant no candle lighting at all due to the sunlight (duh?) but since it was nighttime now, and officially dark so he needed to light one. Blindingly roaming around the place, feeling the walls and the objects in view, he managed to reach the couch in success.

Which meant the kitchen wasn't too far away and fighting the dark to that accomplish possession of the box of matches that were carelessly thrown on the countertops last night, could be possible. Flailing his extended arms out like psychopath, Harry made his way to the kitchen but before he could register what the hell was happening, he colided with something firm and ...cold. A chill ran down Harry's spine, threatening to snap his spine if he straightened his posture as the silhouette turned around. Harry took a fraction of a second to look into the icy blue eyes of the stranger and another fraction to sort out his current situation.

Before Harry could merely utter a word, the man hushed out an apology. But Harry wasn't having any of it, nope. "WHO THE BLOODY FUCK ARE YOU!?" he yelled, clutching his chest. He didnt believe in ghosts, that was a naive theory in his mind but he wasn't taking his chancing on dangerous people like murderers to escape to forest to seek refuge. The silhouette visibly flinched at Harry's sudden outburst but he extended a step forward, forcing Harry to drive into defense mode, making him take a few step back. "I-I I'm-" Louis stuttered, not expecting this kind of reaction at all. Well, he did expect the boy to scream 'GHOST' or the lot but not "I HAVE A FUCKING GUN, OKAY" at which Louis cut his eyes in confusion. Did curly know that you can't kill ghosts? Because they're ghosts and they're already dead? Maybe not. Louis just decided to play coy to find where the boy was coming from.

"Why are telling me that you possess a gun?" Louis retorted.

His answer was immediate, "Because, I dont wanna be you're next fucking victim."

The boy practically yelled. Jesus, Louis thought, curly is feisty. But that didnt kill Louis' confusion.

"Pardon?"

"Dont play coy Mr. Seriel Killer" Curly spat and Louis' gut felt heavy. Before anything uttered, Louis erupted into a roar of laughter, doubling over, ironically missing the look of complete horror and utter shock on the boy's face.

He thinks I'm a fucking murderer of some sorts, Louis thought as he wheezed for unnecessary air. So Curly didnt think Louis was a freaking ghost, no pun intended with that freaking there. Louis restored his normal posture only to come into the proper view of the boy's eyes and face that had lost all color, all amusement left Louis' features. And thats when realization dawned on Louis that his episode of laughter was taken in the wrong way. Curly surely thought Louis was going to kill him because he outed his secret. But then again, before anything was said the boy was sprinting towards the exit. He ran to the boy who's hand was mid-air to tug the door handle open when Louis' touch froze him.

"DON'T FU-FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Curly shuddered before growing complete rigid and still as he collapsed right on top of Louis, knocking the air out of him. Louis would've freaked the fuck out if he hadn't had this boy's erratic heartbeat thumping in his own ears.

He slipped from underneath the boy, realizing that they were in a very intimate position. He blushed darkly as he carried Curly to the couch and gently placed him on it. For a lanky kid, he sure was pretty heavy. Louis lit a candle, although he didnt need to. He had night vision, so...

But he assumed Harry probably might like the scent when he woke up because it wont last till he gained conciousness. He strolled back to the sleeping beauty who's heartbeat had slowed down to normal thumps from the beat of an EDM song earlier. Louis bent on his knees to lower himself enough to get into face-level with Curly. The boy's facial features were shaped into those of peace and innocence. Louis felt like a creep for staring at someone who was sleeping but believe him when he says you would too. But God Dammit was this boy breathtakingly gorgeous? Louis could write page upon pages of poetry detailing the boy's beautiful, soft-looking curls, flawlessly long lashes, obscenely intimidating bow of lips and a perfect milky stone. Fuck, he was a weirdo. But he couldn't just ignore help himself. The boy was beautiful and being a ghost didnt mean Louis couldn't appreciate beauty. Louis scoffed at the thought.

But sadly, he could only watch him, not have him. Due to alot of reason but mainly two.

Number 1 : That he was a ghost. And ghosts and humans cant- dont mingle togather. Due to parallel but opposite dimensions, blah blah blah.

And Number 2 : That Curly already had a Niall in his life that he supposedly 'loved'. Well, joke on him if he thought someone as pretty as Curly himself would be single. As if! And to not acknowledge that Louis wasn't beyond jealous of this Niall would be a false interpretation because the branches dont snap theirselves except for they do in Harry's world. But Louis put out the flame of sheer jealousy that was blazing wildly in the pit of his stomach and touched the boy's rosy cheeks.

Drama filled day, Big explaination, tomorrow. Louis thought.

But who said he had to tell the truth.

~*~*~*~

When Harry's eyes opened, he was met with a similar view. But the first thing that he acknowledged was bright Sunlight that bathed the whole place. He got up groggily wondering how on earth did he land on the couch. He simply couldnt remember anything from last night. Lost deep in thought, he strolled absentmindedly to the stove to make a cuppa, till a timid but careful voice coughed from behind him. That voice was the key to the locked up memories from last night. He grew stiff from the unfortunate encounter with a possible seriel killer. But what weirded him out was the fact that the 'seriel killer' didnt 'kill' him, but carried him off to the couch instead.

He swiftly turned around to find a very handsome boy seated on one of the chairs of the dining table with a book, a pair of glasses and two steaming mugs of tea infront of him. How did he not see him when he woke up? (And the only thing dangerous about the boy was his good looks. Get it? Looks could kill? Ha ha ha, he should stop now.)

Harry realized he was ogling the boy who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Look, before you freak out, let me just assure you that I" he pointed to himself for extra emphasis, "am NOT a seriel killer and I am NOT going to kill you." Mr. Pretty Blue Eyes That Glow sighed exsparsatedly, looking at Harry hesitantly and almost causiously. Harry nodded, distractedly. "Tea?" He asked in a polite manner, moving a cup forward for emphasis. Harry nodded again, weirdly and situated himself across the boy. "Oh, where are my manners" Blue Eyes chuckled, extending a hand forward. "Louis" He said, giving a small smile. Harry bent forward and shook the boy's cold but featherlike soft hand at which the boy- Louis visibly tensed. Possibly because Harry was taking too fucking long to say his own name so he did, "Harry, um.. will it be okay if I said it's nice to finally know that you're not a seriel killer" Harry deadpanned but cracked a smile when Louis erupted into a fit of giggles. "Yes, it will be, Harry" Louis said after finally getting the last of his giggles of his system, gesturing to the cup of tea. Harry picked it and started to drink. It was rather delicious, if Harry was being honest. And just how he liked it.

He got up and that move startled Louis. "Where are you going?" Harry came back to the table with a bagel and a chocolate scone in his hand. He decidedly ignore Louis' question since it was useless answering it now. He extended both items, letting Louis decide what he preferred, "Here". Louis hesitated before picking the bagel and murmured a thanks. "So, this your place?" Harry asked, nibbling on his scone.

~*~*~*~

"Well you were the one who freaked out, Mister." Louis giggled, Harry just scoffed playfully before voicing his own answer, "Yeah, like a dude laughing like a maniac when i asked him he was a seriel killer wasnt freaky at all." Louis guffawed a laugh. "It was adorable, Curly" Was all Louis said, letting the nickname slip as casually as possible. A beat of silence passed, then :

"Fainting is adorable." Harry deadpanned. Louis choked a laugh at that.

"So, where were you yesterday?" He asked out of the blue, dragging the 'So'. A hint of hesistance sparkled in Louis' eyes but he quickly masked that and set for a casual tone in his voice. "Was out, strolling the forest and stuff. Where were you?" Louis asked him, then immediately shut up. Before Harry could take it elsewhere Louis quickly added, "I saw your snapback on the couch" Harry apparently nodded at that, clearly unaware of the slip-up and Louis gave himself an appreciatory pat on his own back for pulling damage control successfully.

Louis just couldn't let Harry know he was a damned ghost, he'd flip. "I was taking pictures." He replied, gesturing towards the camera that was tossed on the countertops. "Oh"

~*~*~*~

"Haz! Dinner's ready!" Louis called Harry who was in the loo. Harry appeared in the hallway, a big question mark on his face. He clearly missed what Louis just said. Louis gestured towards the dining table. "What's this?" Harry asked as he approached the table, eyeing the food and adding a "Smells delicious" before scraping a chair out and sitting. "It's chicken, stuffed with mozarella, wrapped in parma ham with some homemade mash potato" Louis exclaimed, pride evident in his tone. "Impressive" Harry chuckled. Louis gasped in faux-offense. "Atleast it wont be scones and bagels you're going to choke on!" He replied, sassily, waving his pointer in air like a diva. "Ah, right you are, Chef Lou" Harry said mindlessly, digging into the food, clearly letting the endearment slip away as easily as a sand from one's grip. Unlike Louis, who had started from 'Curly' and has progressed to 'Hazza'. And if Harry's first endearment slip-up hadn't warmed Louis' dead heart for the first time since it had stopped beating, then Louis was a big fucking liar. 

But he snapped effectively out of his dreamy trance, when Harry moaned his name explicitly, with a mouthful. "This. Is. FUCKING. Delicious" Harry groaned, inhaling the food like a walrus while Louis couldn't untangle the bundle of nerves that wont stop fluttering at the sound Harry emitted. "You- You like it?" Louis asked, hesitantly, suddenly self-concious. "Sex on a plate, I'd say" Harry said, mouth stuffed full, making Louis think of super intimate scenarios and that just made Louis' jeans grow tighter. But then again, Parallel But Opposite Dimesions, remember? Humans and supernatural entities cant mingle togather? UGH, Louis internally groaned. If only his mother hadn't been a selfish bitch, he might've had a chance with Harry.

"Why aren't you eating Lou?" Harry questioned, eyebrows furrowed and all it took was the nickname that made Louis feel special and forget about the tradegy that was his life- afterlife. Both actually. Louis was falling for this boy really fucking fast. "Uh, I just dont feel like eating?" He asked, like a question, more to himself. Harry's eyebrows dipped further in confusion but he shrugged and resumed eating. Louis heaved a sigh of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts below! Kudos are highly appreciated !


End file.
